Successful insect pest management strategies integrate multiple techniques including inspection, monitoring, and least toxic suppression means in order to provide effective, yet safe and sustainable reductions in pest populations. Monitoring pest insect populations is especially important to help determine population levels initially and throughout treatment regiments in order to most efficiently utilize pesticide applications. Baiting is utilized in conjunction with monitoring to suppress target insect populations as a less toxic pesticide formulation. Depending on the pest, the use of baits may decrease the need for or quantity of sprayed insecticide. Bait may be contained in a station in order to protect the bait from being washed away as well as to provide a variety of baits to the target pest.
Many devices for containing a poisonous bait to control arthopods, such as insects, are known. Simple cardboard enclosures with bait or glueboards on their interior allow access through open ends. In addition, reusable bait stations are also known that can be opened and closed to add poisonous bait to the interior. The use of pheromones and guide walls to lure and direct insects to bait is also known.
Insect stations are desirable to use in facilities such as restaurants that clean regularly with large quantities of water, limiting the life of baits and monitors not contained within stations. In addition, highly attractive stations are desirable where insects are drawn to the station at a high rate and are effectively dispatched with poisonous bait, glueboards, or other suppression devices.
Reusable traps save money by allowing refilling of poisonous bait or other suppression or monitoring devices without needing to replace the entire station. However, more effective devices that are simple to fill with fresh bait or glueboards are needed.